Haircut
by Stormshadow13
Summary: In which Krad is dismayed, Emiko is wielding scissors and Dark is amused.


A Haircut

Haircut

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own!

AN: I know that there is a story out their that has the same title by Unknown289 however this is a different story with the same theme and title.

xxx

Krad sighed surveying the singed end of his pony tail. That last energy blast from the Keyan Kin had come just a little to close for comfort. Some artworks got just a bit cranky when they were being sealed. At least the energy blast hadn't hit his wings, singed feathers were a pain to repair and they smelled bad on top of that not to Minchin flying would be more difficult. The blond sighed again and glanced over at the black clad thief. It looked like his counterpart had come out of the battle relatively unscathed, which kind of annoyed him. Damn thief, damn lucky bastard. It would have been nice to see that cocky Kaito taken down a few notches. Krad flared his wings as he and Dark landed outside of the Niwa residence.

"Oh, you're back!"

Emiko came running out of the house and promptly glomped Dark. Then with speed that surprised the blond ice hunter she released his opposite and pounced on him.

"I'm so glad that you two are alright."

Krad blinked uncertain how to react to this new situation. Before he could make up his mind on what to do Emiko had released him and was shewing both angels into the house talking the whole time.

"I have a snack in the kitchen if either of you are hungry, the guest room is made up and I've got a clean change of clothes for the both of you." Then Emiko noticed the singed end of the blond's hair, "and we're going to have to cut that."

Krad blinked himself out of his stunned confusion, "what?"

Emiko nodded at the pony tail, "your hair, we are going to have to cut that singed bit off."

""No!" Krad quickly pulled his pony tail over his shoulder protectively. "Nobody is cutting my hair."

Emiko turned to face the Hikari hunter hands on hips. "You need to cut it or it won't grow properly and also it will look bad."

"I do not care," muttered Krad stubbornly.

"Oh, it's not that much," Emiko turned towards the kitchen. "I'll do it my self and you'll never be able to tell a difference." She vanished into the other room.

Krad quietly began to edge towards the door planning on making a break for it but Dark foiled that wonderful plan by grabbing the hunter's arm and dragging him into the kitchen. "Oh, no you don't." Dark shoved his counterpart down into a chair and stood guard over him while Emiko continued to hunt for the scissors. Dark smirked, "you know my other half, if you are so reluctant to let Emiko cut your hair I could always do it for you."

Krad took one look at the manically grinning thief and shook his head vigorously. "I'm not letting you anywhere close to my head with anything sharp and or pointy. I don't trust you."

Dark tried to look hurt at his counterpart's words but he failed miserably. "Ah, you wound me my counterpart." He clutched his heart and pretended to faint.

Krad just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, found them," Emiko turned with the scissors in hand.

Krad shot one last fleeting look at the door before resigning himself to his fate. Even as fast as he was he had the feeling that he wouldn't make it to the front door. He sighed, "alright, but no more then you have to."

Emiko walked up behind the blond and removed the tie that held his hair back. Long golden strands fell free from their restraint and spilled across the back of the chair.

Krad twisted his head to glance back at Emiko, "why did you take the band out? Can you not just cut it in the pony tail?"

Emiko shook her head, "if I cut it in the pony tail it would come out uneven and look bad. With it down it will be easier for me to cut it strait." She then glanced over at the Kaito, "Dark, would you please go and get me a brush?"

Dark nodded and sauntered out of the kitchen.

While she waited for the thief to return Emiko ran her fingers through the long golden locks." "Krad dear, you really do have beautiful hair. It reminds me of spun gold."

The blond flushed in pleasure, "thank you."

Dark reappeared in the kitchen with a brush in hand. He handed it to Emiko and leaned back against the counter to watch his other half's haircut.

Emiko began to run the brush through the golden hair working out tangles and snarled. She made sure to be careful not to pull or yank on the blond's golden tresses. She had a feeling that he rarely allowed anyone to touch his hair.

Dark watched in amusement as his light self unconsciously relaxed as the brush continued to run through his hair. The Kaito smiled his hunter seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Krad sighed softly he had never imagined that letting someone else brush his hair could be so soothing. He had to try hard to suppress a groan of dismay when the brush stopped and the soft snick snick of the scissors was heard. _Damn._

"I'm going to have to take off about four inches there was a little more singed then I first thought," Said Emiko still cheerfully cutting away.

Krad sighed but didn't move his head, "fine."

After a few minutes Emiko stepped back and surveyed her handy work. "That looks good. Krad started to get up when Emiko put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you let me trim your bangs?"

The blond hunter blinked, "why?"

"Well two reasons," said Emiko, "first, your bangs are hiding your face, and second I don't see how you see where you are going with your hair in your eyes."

Krad frowned considering, "well, if you think it would look better."

Emiko smiled and walked around to the front of the hunter, "I really won't have to cut very much. Now hold your head up and strait." Krad did as he was told and she started on his bangs. Emiko quickly trimmed them until she got to that one long strand that always hung into the blond's face. "I'm cutting this even with the rest of your bangs," after a few more snips she pulled back to look at her handy work. "What do you think Dark?"

Dark cocked his head as he surveyed his counterpart. "Much better with out that piece in his face. He doesn't look strange any more."

Krad opened his mouth to say something scathing to the thief but Emiko beat him to it. "At least Krad never looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a lawn mower."

Dark's eyes widened, "WHAT!?"

Krad started to laugh, "Oh that is a good one. I am going to have to remember it." He got to his feet and pulled his hair back up into the normal pony tail. "I thank you for fixing my hair but I really should be getting back to Satoshi-Sama now."

Emiko smiled at the blond, "you're quite welcome and just a suggestion try leaving your hair down sometime, it looks good like that."

Krad blinked, "I will try," He turned and left the kitchen. A few moments later Emiko and Dark heard the front door close as the ice hunter exited the house.

Emiko nodded, "I'll go and get a broom to sweep this up." She bustled off in search of the broom.

Dark waited for a moment before walking over and picking up several strands of blond hair. He ran the strands through his fingers for a second and then he slipped them into his pocket. "Silky sunshine," he muttered as he left the kitchen.


End file.
